Aerrow and Piper Duel
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow is challenged by Dark Ace to a duel over Cyclonia but Piper is worried that it's a trap which it turns out to be but Aerrow and Piper can end this mad scheme! AerrowxPiper hug near the end. Remember enjoy Storm Hawks.


Aerrow and Piper Duel

Set between Energy Crisis and Dark Waters

Aerrow, Piper and the other Storm Hawks were busy patrolling the Atmos when Dark Ace appeared.

"Storm Hawks I challenge your leader Aerrow to a duel over a Terra of my choosing which is: Cyclonia choice of way Sky-Duel 3 hours and don't be late." Cackled Dark Ace and flew off cackling.

"This is most likely a trap." Said Piper.

"Still the duel is decided by Dark Ace and I must accept it could be our only chance to capture the Dark Ace and put him behind bars!" replied Aerrow and held out his hand to Piper. "So you with me?"

Piper nodded and held his hand still feeling worried.

On Cyclonia.

"Phase 1 is complete Master Cyclonis." Dark Ace reported to Cyclonis.

"Good." Said Cyclonis.

"What the hell is the point of this duel?!" asked Ravess then Dark Ace grabbed her up the neck.

"To make Aerrow pay for ruining my reputation of never losing a duel." He snapped and let Ravess go!

"Big deal." Muttered Snipe then Dark Ace blasted him knocking him out!

"Patience Dark Ace." Said Cyclonis. "Your vendetta is soon at an end and while that happens I grab Piper for my new project!"

"Yes Master." Replied Dark Ace.

3 hours later Aerrow flew to Cyclonia.

"Dark Ace be prepared to be humiliated in front of all your Talons!" he called.

"Oh no Aerrow this time it will be ME humiliating you!" yelled Dark Ace as he got out his blade! "En Garde!"

Then Aerrow got his Energy Blades and they flew around Cyclonia striking their Energy Blades at each other around the terra.

"With Aerrow distracted now to get Piper!" cackled Cyclonis and got on her Switchblade Elite and flew off to the Condor!

"Cyclonis this was a trap!" cried Piper then she got on her Heli-Scooter! "Cyclonis you best give up before me and you have a duel of our own I beated you twice and so help me I'd do it a third time!"

"Oh Piper I will have use of you for a project of mine!" cackled Cyclonis as she got out her staff and tried to blast Piper but she managed to make her Heli-Scooter dodge!

"You think I didn't figure out you were planning to destroy Aerrow just to get to me!" growled Piper. "I used to think you were my BFF but now all I see is a selfish brat who can't accept the Atmos doesn't belong to her!"

"GR! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" yelled Cyclonis as they duelled very hard!

Aerrow saw that Cyclonis was attacking Piper!

"PIPER! NO!" cried Aerrow.

"Now you know that I was distracting you but also to destroy you so goodbye Aerrow!" cackled Dark Ace and he tried to blast Aerrow but he jumped off his Skimmer just in time and made it crash into Dark Ace's Switchblade Elite and Dark Ace parachuted into the Wastelands! "NO!"

"Yeah!" replied Aerrow as he activated his Glider! "A move I had seen in the cartoon Action Sky Knight!"

Cyclonis saw this!

"NO I WILL HAVE YOU PIPER TO HELP ME WITH MY PROJECT!" she yelled angrily!

"LEAVE PIPER ALONE!" demanded Aerrow as he flew after Cyclonis as she and Piper duelled even harder!

"Aerrow stay back for this move!" called Piper as she jumped and got her hands and swung her legs to punch Cyclonis in the face! "Take that Cyclonis my not Best Friend Forever but my Best Enemy Forever!"

"GR! This isn't over!" yelled Cyclonis as she flew off with her Switchblade Elite!

"And don't ever mess with my real BBF Aerrow." Replied Piper as she blasted Cyclonis with her staff!

"NO!" yelled Cyclonis as she flew in the Wastelands!

"We'll get her next time." Piper told Aerrow as Aerrow landed on the back of her Heli-Scooter. "As well as Dark Ace."

"Yeah sorry Pi for not thinking it to be a trap." Said Aerrow.

"It's ok Aerrow nice move on making Dark Ace fall out of the sky." Smiled Piper as they flew back to the Condor. "We got to watch Action Sky Knight again sometime you know like when we were just Aerrow and Piper."

"Yeah of course." Said Aerrow and hugged Piper.

"What was that for?" asked Piper.

"Just glad you're ok Pi." Admitted Aerrow.

"Good enough." Smiled Piper.

Iris Out The End


End file.
